


Even In Death

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla says goodbye to good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In Death

Teyla sat cross-legged on the bare bed positioned in the middle of an empty room. A small pile of journals sprawled out on the standard-issue bed covers, almost as though they had been discarded thoughtlessly.

Those same journals were the last piece of Kate Heightmeyer that remained in Atlantis.

The funeral had been the week before, two days after her death - such a tragic death. Alone. Afraid. She couldn't imagine how her friend must have felt, dying alone in her dreams - in her nightmares. Nightmares not of her own making.

Teyla had been shaken to her very core the night her best friend had died.

The memorial service in Atlantis had been beautiful; she'd seen to that. She had asked Colonel Carter if she could arrange the ceremony - a mix of two cultures, Earth and Athosian, just as Kate would have liked. She'd spent time with Teyla on the new Athosian home world, getting to know Teyla's people and their customs.

She spoke, recalling all of the good things about Kate. Her loyalty, her friendship, her unfailing calm. Her uncanny ability to make anyone feel better, even after revealing the deepest, most well-guarded secrets. She was easy to trust, easy to like.

Teyla's first trip to Earth started by helping to carry her friend's body back home to be buried by her family. It wasn't exactly the circumstance that Teyla had imagined. She had been accompanied by John and Rodney and Evan Lorne and Laura Cadman, all friends of Kate's, all deeply saddened by her sudden death. John especially.

She attended the funeral, holding Laura's hand tightly. The younger woman might have been a marine, but she was still human. She felt the loss of a friend, and only Teyla knew what had happened; Laura clung to that, to the truth.

Sitting inside Kate's old room, empty and cold, and so unlike the rest of the city, Teyla shivered.

She turned the page of one of Kate's journals.

Months ago they had discussed the risks of their jobs - it had been a topic they'd discussed many times, under many different circumstances. Kate had admitted to keeping journals to channel her own feelings and thoughts, telling Teyla that it was a method that worked for her. But not for everyone. She had told Teyla if anything ever happened to her, that she wanted her to keep her journals.

She had wanted someone to know.

She wanted them to remember.


End file.
